


Is This Real?

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Musings, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian has a moment of existential angst.





	Is This Real?

“Kai. Is this real?”

“Hm?” I’d been nearly asleep when Dorian spoke. 

He cast a small light above us. “This – _us_ – it’s too perfect. It occurs to me I might still be in Tevinter and this is the elaborate construct of a particularly inventive desire demon.”

“It’s real.” I yawned.

“That’s what you’d claim if you were said demon. Prove it.”

“Easy. Mother Giselle. Last night’s meal, which was meatloaf no matter what the cooks called it. Plaidweave. No desire demon’s going to come up with things that pointlessly undesirable.”

“True. Good.” He dismissed his light. “But _we’re_ still perfect.”


End file.
